shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 25
Chapter 24: Crash Landing By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Cook: St-stay back! You can't escape! Other Cook: Don't move! Tomas: Nah. (Where the hell am I? Wait... oh yeah that bastard marine threw me in here! But how the hell am I gonna get to him?) (Oh, I know what to do!) GOD DAMNIT! Meanwhile, on top of the sail Aba: WHY DON'T YOU DIE! Reggie: Because you're weak! Aba: I'M NOT WEAK! I'LL KILL YOU! Gunderson: Ensign? Where the hell is the ship? And did you make me that sandwich I told you to make? Reggie: Seriously? I save your ass from death and you wanna know if I made you a stupid sandwich? Gunderson: Yes, now where's my sandwich Ensign. Reggie: Hey gimme a moment. Gunderson: ENSIGNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Reggie: Moron. Sake: You're pretty strong! Siegfried: Thanks, pirate, but you die here! Burt now! Burt: Blow Away! Siegfried: Blow harder! He won't move! Lynn: How are you so fast?! Marcy: It's called Genetics in case you don't know! Furious Princess Barrage! Lynn: No matter! Denka Claws! Meanwhile, on the ground Reggie: Do you give up now, you big bug? Aba: I'll never surrender! All I want to do is kill you! Reggie: You're stubborn aren't you? Aba: SHUT UP! I'LL TEAR YOU APART MARINE! I'LL TEAR EVERYONE APART! Reggie: I'm not a marine anymore you fool! The marines are morons! You hate the marines yet you would kill any in your path! You're an insane monster, so I'm gonna get rid of you! Rocket Fist: Through and Through! Rocket Fist: Uppercut! Aba: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Reggie: Rocket Fist: Slamdown! Rocket Fist: Crash Landing! Reggie: Good God, I better get those guys outta there! Meanwhile, at G-11 Tomas: OW GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT!!! Reggie: Tomas! Are you okay what the hell happened?! Tomas: I fell, what do you think happened?! Reggie: Never mind then, now come on we gotta get outta here! Tomas :Why such a rush? Let's beat up some marines! Reggie: Okay Tomas you see that fire? Well that fire is where the gunpowder storage room is. So that might explode soon. Tomas: Alright you get Sake and Lynn, I'll get Komota! Reggie: Go, quick! Tomas: Jesus, what did you do? Komota: Oh nothing really, these guys were weak. Now can we leave? And where is everyone? Tomas: Yeah, we just need to wait for Reggy to get the others. Oh and he said something about gunpowder and a fire and uh... I don't remember what he said but it was important. Komota: Wait what?! Tomas: Yeah I don't know but I thi- Komota: WE GOT TO GO! RUN! Meanwhile, in G-11 Siegfried: Eat this fishman! Sake: That won't hurt me! Siegfried: Stallion, come! Marcy: Waaaaahhhhh!!!! Lynn: You ready to give in, little girl? Marcy: You haven't seen anything yet! 'Furious Prin-' Reggie: Hey guys, we should all get the hell outta here! Everyone: Why?! Reggie: Yeah, that's why. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells